Three Is A Crowd
by tippy'foots
Summary: Rose gets back to the right universe, only to be kidnapped upon arrival and meets Martha. A gift from the Doctor helps them escape, but finding the Doctor isn't as easy. Especially when all three are hiding so much - even from each other.
1. Chapter 1: Rose, Meet Martha Jones

So basically. Somehow (don't ask me how, maybe I'll figure it out later) Rose accidentally finds her way back to the right universe. As soon as she gets back though, she's kidnapped by aliens and taken to a different planet. She's been locked up for three weeks. The Doctor and Martha Jones have also stumbled onto this planet and taken hostage. Martha is sent to jail, not knowing what they've done with the Doctor. Here she meets Rose Tyler. As you'll read, Rose doesn't reveal everything she knows right away and instead asks the questions. I hope that clears everything up and I hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated. :)

I can check off so many things: Cybermen, Daleks, Satan! Hell, even travelling through parallel universes after the doctor – _the_ doctor – declared is sealed forever. Well, the last one may have been a mistake, to be fair, but I'm not complaining. I'm finally in the universe I'm supposed to be in. Finally, my mum and I are where we belong – and then I get kidnapped by aliens. It's never going to change for me is it? My only hope is that for the three weeks I've been here, my ring glowed yesterday and that can only mean one thing: the Doctor is here. (A/N: Keep reading. There's a flashback in this chapter that will make sense of that line) So here I sit locked up, watching batch after batch of prisoners get locked up all around me and I can't do a thing. I stay silent as they lock up a girl next to me.

"Hi," she said.

"Hello."

"You alright?"

"No," I sighed.

"Same here. What are they going to do with us?"

"No one knows."

"It hurts," she moaned, looking at her wrist which was tightly bound.

"You get used to it," I wiggled mine a bit and winced, "sort of."

"That's nice ring," she said with a small smile, "blue's always been my favourite colour."

"Blue? You see blue?"

"Well yeah, don't you?" She giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, I do." I stuttered.

She let it go and we sat in silence, but my mind left me to recall a very old, very important old memory.

_Flashback_

"_I've got a gift for you," the Doctor smiled at me warmly._

"_Do you? Well aren't I the special one..." I beamed._

"_Rose Tyler, you have no idea."_

_He put the on ring on my left pinkie._

"_This ring," he began, "is very special. Just like you. You see that gem in the middle – the blue one? It's part of the TARDIS. Only beings who have travelled in the TARDIS will see its true blue colour. For anyone else, it will appear to be a diamond."_

_I could only gasp at its beauty._

"_And not only that, when the TARDIS changes locations, it will light up. Just like the light on the top of the TARDIS does, except, you know, blue light, because it's blue._

_I giggled at his attempt to explain the obvious._

_I took off the ring and put it in my pocket, "Good to know."_

"_No, Rose, you must wear it or it won't work."_

_I sighed, pulling it out and putting it on._

"_It has lots of power, Rose," he became very serious. He looked deep into my eyes with _no smile, _"I've never done this before, having part of the TARDIS separate from the rest. I'm not completely sure what it can do, but it will help me monitor _where_ you are, _when_ you are."_

"_So basically, it's like a GPS. You'll be tracking me?" I smirked._

"_Basically, yeah. But a lot more than that. Who knows?" He started up the ship, "I sure as hell don't."_

No one said a word as it got later and soon, everyone was asleep. Though, I just couldn't stop thinking about what the Doctor said all that time ago. What could the ring do? Could I use it like the sonic screwdriver and unlock the chains that bound my left wrist. I took off the ring and put it to the lock. Nothing. Squat.

_"No, Rose, you must wear it or it won't work."_

I paused, then put it on my right pinkie and pressed it up against the lock. It cracked! It worked! I'm free! I got up slowly and snuck quietly to the metal fence that kept us all in. I would come back for these people later, when I'd found the Doctor. But wait, that girl. I didn't even know her name, but she knew the Doctor, or, at the very least, has travelled in the TARDIS. I have to bring her with me.

"Wake up," I shook her lightly.

"What?" She asked groggily.

I pressed the ring against the lock, which was back to where it belonged; on my left hand, and the lock opened, "Get up, we're leaving."

She was smart not to ask questions, she simply complied and we snuck out quietly.

We walked down the hallways; myself leading, the girl following. The hallway walls were stone and gloomy. Sticks of fire lite up the corridors. For a castle in the future, it looked like we were in the 17th century. I still didn't know where – or _when_ – we were and there was no sign of the Doctor, but my ring hasn't glowed again since last night, so the TARDIS is still on this planet and so is the Doctor.

"What's your name?" I asked as we kept walking, not looking at each other, only around us.

"Martha Jones. You?"

Had the Doctor told this Martha about me? Would she know my name? Would that matter because she doesn't know what I know? Are real names necessary?

"Rae. My name is Rae. Rae... Smith." I smiled to myself, remembering all the times the Doctor had claimed his name to be John Smith. And 'Rae' wasn't _completely_ a lie, it _is_ my middle name.

"Nice to meet you, Rae."

"Nice to meet _you_, Martha Jones."


	2. Chapter 2: The Waiting Game

So a user named Obsucure Soul pointed out to me that Rose's middle name is Marion so I'll be using that name from now on. I just used Rae because I didn't know her middle name so I just used mine. Thanks for the info :)

Thanks so much to anyone who enjoyed the story. I'm having fun writing it! :)

By the way, newest episode of DW: Oh my god. I can't believe what happened to Rory. Poor Amy doesn't remember a thing! That was so intense! What did you guys think of it? Matt Smith 3

"So, are you human?"

She asked almost suspiciously. I imagined that if I were to turn around, her head would be cocked to the side with mistrust – even though _I _had saved _her_. But that question had only proved my point further. She _had_ to know the Doctor. A human with no previous experience with time travel would of course assume that all that _looked_ human _was_ human. But instead, she asked me. Asked me if I was human – because she had seen what looked human, but wasn't, like, oh I don't know, the Doctor for one.

"Yes, I am," I replied, not turning around, "are you?"

"Why would you assume I'm not? Have you encountered anything human looking but turned out not to be?"

Alright, so she came to the same conclusion as me then. I do suppose the Doctor wouldn't be travelling around with an idiot.

"Why? Have you?" I whipped around, stopping dead in my tracks. She just barely stopped herself from bumping into me and was clearly taken a back. She opened her mouth to speak, but seemed to have lost all confidence and closed it right back up.

I could feel her trying to size me up. She thought she had information I didn't know about, but this was true only to a certain extent. I knew for a fact she came here in the TARDIS and if anyone was going to reveal information about the Doctor tonight, it was going to be her. I couldn't decide. Do I admit I know of the Doctor, but say very little? Should I lie completely? Should I play dumb?

The Doctor would know what to do right now...

"How did you get here?"

She hesitated, "A ship."

"Ah, of course, a ship. You got from one planet to another with a ship! How rude of me to even ask."

Sarcasm dripped from my words creating a huge awkward puddle between us.

"Excuse you, I could ask you the same question."

"I was kidnapped. I didn't even know I was on a spaceship until I woke up during our landing."

"Why did they take you here?"

I paused, "I don't know." I took another moment of silence, "I'll rephrase: _Who_ did you come here with?"

"Someone that will help us get out and get home."

"And that would be," I dragged on the last word, hoping for her to get the hint.

"The Doc-"

"HEY!"

"Uh oh," I saw someone approaching us.

"What do you we do?" She whispered desperately to me.

"Run?"

"Yeah."

And we booked it.

We ran down the hall, twisting and turning around the corners of through the corridors. The shouting followed us.

"In here," I grabbed her arm and we flew into a room.

I looked through a crack in the door and saw the guard running down the hallway in a fuss. I closed the door quietly, holding a breathe. I leaned my forehead against the door and exhaled.

"Oh my god," Martha's voice uttered from behind me.

"What? I whined and turned around.

We were standing on a balcony, looking over a huge control room. Computers and large screens everywhere, the whole works – including the workers. But no one seemed to notice us and we stood over them, clenching on the railing.

"Control centre?"

I could only shrug, "I suppose so."

"Ok," I began. I could feel a Doctor-like rant coming on, "We are two humans on a spaceship who have just broken out of the local jail. By the looks of this technology, I would guess we're in the future. I was kidnapped and brought here for reasons that aren't apparent to me yet, and now we're watching over the employees that we can safely assume work for the control centre, am I missing anything?"

It was always too much to listen to the Doctor speak a million miles minute, but I could understand why he does it – it really helps sort things out.

"You still haven't told me who brought you here?"

"The Doctor."

I couldn't for the life of me decide how to play it. I loved the Doctor – still do – and I always thought he loved me too. But there's this new girl here. Part of me – the more _rational _part – tells me the Doctor loves me, but simply didn't want to me alone. But the other part, the part that always wins, is telling me the Doctor has moved on and the best thing would be to get away from this girl before the Doctor can find me. I didn't know which one was the right thing to do, but I knew which one would hurt the most. I decided to do what the Doctor would do: ask questions.

"And this Doctor, he can get us out?"

"Absolutely," she beamed with a smile I recognized. A smile I once wore when I knew the Doctor would come for me.

"If we can find the TARDIS, that's what his ship is called, we can hide in there because I've got this," she pulled out a key on a string.

This girl wasn't a one-trip-only sort of deal to the Doctor. He gave her a key. And that stung.

"Do you remember where he parked it?"

"I could probably find it again if I tried," she paused, "but we would need to go back the way we came, past the jail."

"Excuse me," a voice asked. A voice from a young, purple looking fellow who was walking up the stairs. The impact from his metal boots to the metal stairs that lead down below created an annoying clashing sound.

"My apologies, I know an intern of my level is not aloud to speak to your kind, but I'm in need of some help," he spoke politely as if he were speaking to the Queen.

Martha and I exchanged a glance, then straightened up to play our roles.

"Yes," I replied, "You are prohibited to speak to us. After all, we are..." I looked for him for an answer. Were humans more important here? If that were true, why were we locked up. Only one way to find out.

He looked confused and didn't reply.

"Excuse me, but are you suggesting that you do not know the race of your superiors?"

He stuttered and scrambled together, "Uh, Darplanks, miss."

"Very good."

"Prove yourself to us and tell us what's going on here? And if you can't answer, I'll have to take your name and report you," Martha smirked.

He cleared his throat nervously, "The King is looking for a strong human to breed with. Only a human has the closest DNA to his kind. He needs a strong human to be able to withstand the process. He's taking humans from Earth, putting them in the jail, and then transferring his energy to them one by one and waits to see if they survive."

"And if they survive?" Martha asked.

"Then he can extract the energy from the human's body which results in the human's death, and duplicate his spawn millions of times. By putting it in a specially built chamber, he can grew them as eggs in a faster time frame than if they were growing inside the woman. He's going to make an army."

I cleared my throat with wide eyes, but pulled it together, "Very good. I'll recommend you to the next level. What's your name?"

"Fulate," he smiled proudly.

"Well, Fulate, you may go on your way. You'll get your reference in the post," I turned and held onto the railing. Looking over the giant lab before me.

"Um, miss. I'm so sorry, but I had a question, if that's alright."

"Yes?"

"There has been a strange blue box found in sector 734. I'm one of the few with a shift at this hour, so I wasn't sure who to ask, but, what should I do with it? Report it?"

"No," Martha and I practically jumped, "You will take us to it."

So we followed him and none of us spoke. Martha and I attempted to keep our heads down as we passed through the crowds, but no one seemed to notice us as something abnormal. Once we got there, we dismissed Fulate.

"Open the door. Quick, before we're seen by anyone else."

She unlocked the TARDIS and we got it. I closed the door behind us and leaned my back against the door, taking a look around.

She walked up to the controls then turned around and looked at me. I couldn't believe I was on this ship. I never thought I'd see it again.

"I know, it's bigger on the inside," she smirked, thinking this was the first time I'd heard the line.

I tried to smile.

"I have no idea how to work this thing. And even if I did, I wouldn't because I wouldn't leave without the Doctor."

I felt so safe in this ship. Like nothing could do wrong. I wanted to go curl up somewhere on the ship and hug my legs. I wanted to wait here to be saved by the Doctor, but part of that didn't feel like me and I knew I couldn't give up. The Doctor would jump over seas to save me, so I would extend him the favour.

"Let's wait here," I sighed, walking up the ramp and leaned on the railing.

"Wait for what? The Doctor is out there somewhere, maybe in trouble. We've got to go help him. And if you won't go then I'm going alone."

"And what good are we if we get out there and are caught a minute later. We got lucky with Fulate. He made a mistake, but _we_ can't afford to. We must go out there with a plan, not shoot blind. We're safe here, and here is where we'll stay until we got a good plan."

Not sure what's going to happen in the next chapter, I'm just making it up as I go along. They will be in the TARDIS for a bit though for sure while they think of a plan. I plan to put some good dialogue about the Doctor between them in the next chapter. Let me know what you thought, and any suggestions are welcome. Thanks for reading if you made it this far :)


	3. Chapter 3: The Doctor To The Rescue

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and enjoyed the story. It really helps and motivates me to write more. I just read the reviews and it makes me want to write so thank you so much. This is my first FF ever so I really appreciate the positive feedback.

I was at a place where I literally had no idea what to do. I kept my mind open for possible ideas, but nothing came. In the old days, the Doctor thought of something and I followed and helped, and now, I'm all on my own. With the exception of...

"How did you get us out?"

"What?"

"You unlocked the handcuffs. Yours and mine. I was half asleep, I didn't notice, so, how?

"This," I took off my ring and held it between my fingers. She came over to me.

"May I?" I nodded and gave it to her, "it's beautiful," she said, "but that still doesn't answer _how_ the ring did it."

"I don't know," I couldn't look at her, "a friend made it for me."

"Well, tell your friend thanks," she smiled.

I attempted a smile back. It failed.

"A while ago," she started, "the Doctor had to make himself human – long story – anyways, he recorded messages for me, in case I needed advice or help on something. Maybe," she reluctantly pressed some buttons, "he left a message for this kind of situation. He _does_ think of everything."

"Hmm no, didn't work," she paused, "Doctor!" she called to the TARDIS, "it's Martha and I need your help."

We waited, looking around the ship, but nothing happened.

"Well, we know one thing: it's not voice activated."

"No. Not this time, I guess," she sighed.

MEANWHILE

"Funny thing time travel, isn't it," he scoffed.

"I've had enough. What are you doing with these humans and why does it involve me?"

"No need to be hostile, Doctor. We're only talking. It's not like I have you chained up or any of that funny business."

"You took my friend and I'll be getting her back. Just thought you should know."

He sighed. I could feel a long dramatic rant only fit for a King coming on.

"Humans and my kind, the Sysrollock, have very similar DNA. Did you know that, Doctor?"

"Can't say I did, no."

"Well, we do. In fact, it's so close that are species can reproduce. Mind you, they will be half-breeds, but I am hoping the quantity of human blood doesn't weaken them. I'm confident that 50% of my blood will make the being well strong enough. But here's the catch. Humans couldn't survive the birth of my kind. We may look the same, but my species, as you know, are by far superior."

He began to walk and I followed. He pointed to test tubes and showed me documents as he explained, "Through experiments over the years, I've discovered I can put my energy into a human, a way of fertilization. I can then extract the energy and put it in a special chamber, growing it in an egg. I hope to duplicate it thousands of times and rebuild my race."

"Fantastic," I couldn't help admiring. Taking my glasses off swiftly, my eyebrows pulling together and I asked, "what does that have to do with me?"

"I need your help."

"HA! You think I'm going to help _you!_ Help you rebuild the_ deadest_ race in the universe – you must really off your top!"

"But we have so much in common – the _last _of our species. You know the pain I feel-"

"Oh no. I'm not having this conversation. My god, I'm so sick of people using that against me – all the time!" I threw my hands up.

"Doctor, I'm not looking for war or to harm. I just want my people back," he begged.

"So you're going to play God and father a new species?" I asked in disbelief, almost humorously.

He took a long, theatrical pause.

"I have something for you in return," he offered lightly.

"You have nothing I want."

"What about your friend?"

"I'll be getting Martha Jones back by myself, thanks very much."

"Not her. The other one."

The _other_ one?

And my mind went back to her, Rose Tyler, as it always does. And I always deal with it the same way, make a joke and avoid the question. But how could he know about her? What it even _her_ he was talking about?

"There are no others," I bluffed.

"Oh no?" he mocked, "so I could just go ahead and dispose of Ms. Tyler and that wouldn't bother you none?"

"You couldn't possibly have her," my mouth was kept tight in anger because I couldn't unclench my jaw.

"That ring you gave her? Do you suppose that ring pulled you here. She needed help, so one piece the TARDIS came together with another piece of the TARDIS. That's what that ring is, yeah? Part of your ship. You _crashed _here, don't pretend a landing like that was on purpose."

I didn't know what to think. For once, I didn't have the words. He must have Rose. Somehow, he brought her here. I could see Rose again. I'd spent to much time trying to forget, trying to accept I'd never see her again, but now I could? No. I mustn't get my hopes up.

"Prove it. Let me see her," I threatened.

"_Relax_, Doctor," he spoke into his armoured cuff into a speaker while holding a button, "Please go to the jail and fetch me Rose Tyler," he taunted me the whole time, looking directly into my eyes as he slowly spoke.

"You locked her up?" I practically yelled.

"No special treatment," he mocked with a smirk. A smirk I'd been wanting to smack off his face for a while now.

"Would you like the other one as well?"

"What?" 

"Martha Jones? Forgot about her already?" He found that amusing.

"Bring her too," I demanded.

"Sir?" The radio spoke to him, "she's not here."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Rose Tyler. She must have broken out, sir."

I smiled, _that's my girl._

"Well then bring Martha Jones."

There was was pause.

"She not here either, sir. There both in the data base of the jail, but neither are present."

The King looked like he was going to explode, "well, find them."

"Not if I find them first!"

I pushed some buttons, pulled a lever, and threw a test tube on the floor and from that, erupted a huge cloud of smoke.

And then I ran to find my girls.

Just thought I'd put some Doctor in there. Why not. Next chapter coming soon!


End file.
